Bats What I Like About You
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Sasha is attacked by an old flame, she is saved in the most unexpected, and batty way!


Sasha was taking a walk on this beautiful evening. She inhaled the crisp, Autumn breeze as she headed up the hill to the Grant Mansion.

As she arrived at the mansion and was about to open the door, a howl echoed through the air. Sasha yelped, jumping a foot high. She realized that it came from the inside and immediately realized it was Blitzwolfer howling at the moon.

Sasha let out a breath. "Another night at the Grant Mansion." she said. That howl always sent a shiver down her spine. Sasha slowly opened the door and noticed that no one was around.

"Hello?" Sasha called out. Her hello echoed through the halls. The house was empty, the air deathly still. This kind of silence gave Sasha the impression that she was all alone.

The girl swallowed hard and was going to her room when two strong arms grabbed her from behind. Sasha was about to scream but a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Me again." a voice hissed in her ear. Sasha's heart pounded hard as she knew that voice. It was Nathaniel. He forcefully tried to pull her outside, but Sasha was fighting back. She tried to break herself free, her struggles were getting weak.

Just when all hope was lost, a trap door opened beneath their feet. The two fell down, their screams echoing down the dark abyss.

As Sasha fell down, she couldn't see where Nathaniel was. All she knew that he wasn't on her anymore.

Sasha fell down hard on a stone floor, she realized that she was in the dungeon. She ran down the hall, as soon as she did, she heard Nathaniel land and run after her.

"COME BACK HERE!" he shouted.

That made Sasha run faster than ever. She ran and ran until she took cover in a chamber. It was downright dark. She couldn't see an inch in front of her. Thinking it was too dark to be found, Sasha ran and hid in the corner.

All Sasha had to do was keep quiet, then run back upstairs for help.

Then suddenly, Sasha heard a squeak. She almost squeaked herself. It could have been a rat, but the squeak came from above her. She heard the squeaking above her again.

Fear began to grow inside Sasha. Because she knew that could have been a bat. And Sasha was terrified of bats. She had to remain calm as she shivered with fright.

Then something black flapped in front of her. It's eyes blinked in her direction.

Sasha's eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to scream.

"B-B-B-BAT!" Sasha shot out of the chamber. So frightened, that she blindly plowed Nathaniel aside and hurried up the stairs.

Sasha came barreling out of the dungeon screaming and squealing, running up to her room until a strap of gauze grabbed her by the waist.

It was Snare-oh. "Whoa! Where's the fire, Sasha?!"

Sasha's would immediately tell him that a bat scared her, but she had to tell him that Nathaniel was in the house of course. But before she could explain, Sasha saw the bat. She screamed and tried to run away. "AAAAAAH! A bat! There's a bat in here! HELP!"

Since Sasha couldn't escape, she hit the deck on the ground, trembling. Then Sasha felt something perch atop her head. Squealing, she swatted around her head and got up to run, but Snare-oh grabbed her by the arms and legs. Sasha closed her eyes and turned away from the bat.

"Sasha, it's me." said a familiar voice.

Stunned, Sasha looked back and saw the bat. But upon actually seeing it, she realized that it was a bat-like creature. It looked like a small black ball with wings of the same color and size.

But it was the creature's face that Sasha gaped at. It was a miniature version of Whampire's face!

Seeing her reaction made the bat smile, then he changed into Whampire right before Sasha's eyes.

Whampire gave a little half smile. "You sure seem surprised."

Sasha eventually spoke. "You can turn into a bat?!"

Snare-oh chuckled. "Of course, it's the oldest vampire trick in the book."

"I just never expected you to be so scared of me." Whampire said. "You never told me you were afraid of bats, Sasha."

"Yeah, I don't like bats!" Sasha groused. "They tangle up peoples' hair and bite them and suck their blood! And they're scary!"

Whampire smiled and raised a brow. "Well, have you ever took the time to learn about bats?"

Sasha blinked. "Uh, not really." she admitted.

Whampire kept smiling and shook his head. He put an arm around his lady. "You see, Sasha. Bats have radar so they can avoid flying into things, like your beautiful hair for instance." He ran his fingers through her brown hair and kissed her on the cheek, she giggled.

"And most bats eat fruit and insects. Only vampire bats drink blood." Whampire included. "Vampire bats rarely attack human beings. In fact, they don't even like the taste of human blood; they are very unlikely to kill their prey. Most vampire bats prey on the blood from other large animals such as cows, horses, pigs, and deer."

Sasha was so impressed by her fiancé's knowledge of bats. But then again, being a vampiric alien, you would know a thing or two about bats.

Whampire grew a sly grin on his face. "Not only that, being a bat can be fun as well..." He morphed into his bat form and flew under Sasha's shirt.

"AH! Whampire?! What are you-?! Ahahahahahaha!" Sasha laughed when she felt little bat wings tickling her soft stomach. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stop! Don't tickle!" She wanted her arms free to protect her tickle spot, but Snare-oh's grip was too strong.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle!" Whampire teased. He put his lips to her stomach and began to blow raspberries.

Sasha squealed and laughed harder and louder. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! THAT TICKLES TOO MUCH! STAHAHAHAHAP!"

Whampire crawled, tickled and blew raspberries all over Sasha's body and her back. She squealed and giggled uncontrollably until the mischievous Vladat came out of her shirt and changed back. Snare-oh finally released Sasha. Whampire grabbed her to keep her up since all that tickling made her weak.

"Sorry if I scared you, my precious." Whampire said before kissing Sasha.

"It's okay, baby." said Sasha. She suddenly gasped. "I forgot! Nathaniel's in the house! What do we do?!"

"Don't worry, I have just the thing." Whampire whispered his plan in Sasha's ear. She perked up a big smile.

"Oh, Whammy! You're brilliant!" Sasha said, putting her arms around her man.

* * *

A few minutes later, Nathaniel groaned and put a hand to his pounding head. When he snapped out of it, he clenched his fists and shook with rage. "That's it, Sasha's going to pay for this. I'll snap her neck like a twig!"

Nathaniel eventually found the staircase and started looking for Sasha. "Now, where are you?"

"Looking for someone?"

The evil boy saw Whampire standing before him. Normally, Nathaniel would run like a terrified school girl. But in his angered state, he glared daggers and stood his ground. "You! You're the one who's been messing me up ever since the beginning!"

Nathaniel hoped his words intimidated Whampire. Instead, the vampire casually folded his arms and smirked. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, you freak! I know your whole plan!" Nathaniel yelled. "Sasha's got you pretending to be a vampire just to scare me! Well, the joke's over! Now lose that stupid costume and that phony accent!" He stomped over to Whampire and grabbed him by his mask, attempting to pull it off. Whampire smirked as the boy kept pulling, but Whampire's costume stayed on.

When that didn't work, Nathaniel began pulling on Whampire's fangs, but they stayed in his mouth and a fang pricked Nathaniel's finger. He yelped and pulled his hand away, he saw a bit of blood coming from his finger.

Nathaniel paled, he was starting to lose it. He took a trembling step back. "Those...those are real-?!" He couldn't finish his sentence, he had become to frightened to speak.

Whampire's eyes flashed and glared right through Nathaniel. He turned into his bat form. Nathaniel's mouth hung open in shock. He could only stare in knee-melting horror. When Whampire flapped closer to him, Nathaniel immediately scrambled away and ran down the hallway.

Whampire flew ahead of Nathaniel and changed back, stopping the boy in his tracks. The alien raised his arms up like he was about to grab his victim. "The next time you touch my teeth is when I bite you, little morsel."

Nathaniel opened his mouth to scream, but all he could manage was short wheezes of breath.

Seeing the derelict right where he wanted him. He curved a fanged smile. "Come to me, my bride."

Nathaniel felt hot air breathing on the back his neck. He shrieked and jumped back and to his horror, saw what appeared to be Sasha floating above his head, but her skin was pale as Whampire's.

When she smiled, Nathaniel's fear grew when he saw fangs in her mouth!

"S-Sasha?!" Nathaniel croaked.

Sasha only smiled as she glided herself down to Earth. She pulled down her shirt collar, revealing two little holes in her neck.

Nathaniel's pulse was racing. He stepped back beyond scared. The two vampires came closer, Nathaniel clawed against the wall behind him.

Whampire and Sasha enjoyed the teen's horrified state and together, bared their fangs and hissed at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nathaniel screamed so loud and so high, it could be heard on the other side of town. He ran like a shot out of the house, screaming and uttering complete nonsense as his fragile, eggshell mind was cracked in a complete breakdown.

Back at the mansion, Sasha was laughing along with Whampire. They laughed so hard, they rolled together on the floor. "That was the best scare ever!" said Sasha. She took out her fake fangs.

"Thanks for the effect, Gravattack!" Whampire gave a thumbs up.

Gravattack popped his head out from his doorway. "Anytime!"

Whampire helped Sasha up and they shared a hug. "And may I say, you were a splendid vampire." Whampire took out a baby wipe and cleared away Sasha's makeup and bite marks. "Ah, there's my angel." He kissed her forehead.

Sasha's clean face turned bright red. She giggled bashfully.

"I think all the blood rushing to her head!" Snare-oh joked.

"Very funny..." Sasha said, scowling.

Whampire held her tighter. "What say you and I take this outside?"

"I'd like that." Sasha agreed. "Where to exactly?"

Smirking, Whampire took Sasha by the hand and opened the window. "Ready?"

Sasha held on tight. "Ready."

"And away we go!" Whampire and Sasha leapt out the window and they flew through the cool night air. Sasha wasn't scared at all. She had her knight in shining armor with her after all.

Whampire and Sasha continued to fly over the town and took in the beautiful lights below them. It was like a sea of jewels.

They flew together until they arrived at a pumpkin patch just on the outskirts of town. They landed on a hill that looks over the entire field.

"The pumpkin patch?" Sasha questioned as she sat down.

"Yes, I often hang around the farmer's pumpkin patch after dark." Whampire said, hanging upside down from a tree branch. "It's good for my evening meditation."

Sasha giggled. "I can see that."

Whampire grinned and came down, taking a seat next to Sasha. He stretched his arm around her shoulder. "It's so charming and romantic, no?"

"Oh, yes." Sasha said as she laid herself beside Whampire. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, angel." Whampire said as the lovers gazed into the stars.


End file.
